


Ranger, Interrupted

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1637150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan always kind of wondered why there were only five Dino Rangers, when so many others Ranger teams had six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ranger, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sarafu

 

 

Tommy looked at Ethan and felt his eyebrows rise through his hairline. He'd planned a peaceful afternoon going through some old Ranger footage and memorabilia, but as usual, peaceful afternoons were hard to come by when you were a Ranger. He rose and took two steps forward, completely astonished. "What happened?"

"It was my fault," Conner said, tracing a pattern in the floor with the toe of his soccer boot. He had a soccer ball under one arm. "I distracted him." He put a hand up to his mouth but couldn't completely hide the smirk. 

Ethan sighed. He rubbed his fingers over his head. "Worse, it could be." He pushed up the sleeves of the white robe, which kept falling down over his hands. 

Tommy shook his head. He sat down on the step in front of the main computers. "I've seen screwed up morphs before. Not quite this bad. We can fix it, I guess. Now, don't make me ask again. _What happened?_ "

Conner sat cross-legged on the floor and played with the ball. "He was showing me Star Wars. I haven't seen it since I was five, and he said that was an insult to geeks everywhere, and I said, well, I'm not a geek, and I'm proud of it, and he said that must be connected with why your IQ's so low you can't even spell IQ, so I said I'd watch it just to shut him up. Then he was practising morphing in mid air, because it looks cool, and I yelled at the TV that Yoghurt is the most irritating puppet in the history of irritating puppets, and he was in the middle of his morph, and he said Dino Thunder, Yoda Up. And, well, you can see the results."

Ethan was pacing back and forth along the floor in front of Conner. He clenched his little green fists sporadically. The green skin looked kind of cool, but the wispy white hair and bulgy eyes were just weird. "Fix this, you must please! Dinner with my parents, I must have! Tell Kira, please do not!" 

 


End file.
